


Due South Seekrit Santa 2012 is coming!

by Sage (sageness)



Series: DSSS 2012 is coming! [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DSSS is coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South Seekrit Santa 2012 is coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hazel for the beta!

 

 

 

Fraser looked up from polishing his boots, cocked his head, and said, "Thank you, Diefenbaker. You're right, it is nearly time for Due South Seekrit Santa to start."

Dief barked, loped to the other side of the room and back, and barked again.

"Well, no," Fraser said. "I don't know how to make, ah, fanvids, but I could certainly do a few sketches."

Diefenbaker ran to the window and howled a long, meaningful note that slid up and down a couple of octaves and sent a shiver rattling through the glass.

"Yes," Fraser said. "The story of your adventure on the ice floe would be a wonderful gift, and, may I add, I would be happy to transcribe it on your behalf—assuming, of course, that you get matched with someone who requests something like that."

Dief turned a circle, sprawled out on the floor, and wagged his tail confidently, assuring Fraser that someone would in fact make such a request. Fraser laughed and began buffing his other boot to a high shine. "I'm sure you're right, and if not, then we'll think of something. Just as soon as signups open."

 

 

 

   



End file.
